<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜宵 by tangcu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856788">夜宵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu'>tangcu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“不好意思。”</p><p>任总笑得体面又官方，话里有话，真实暧昧地包裹在表象之下。</p><p>“我们来吃个夜宵。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>微微的小洛豪, 洛也缤纷, 让也 - Relationship, 豪情雅致</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜宵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>与姚琛道了晚安之后，没过多久，刘也也打起哈欠了。编了一小套看上去不痛不痒、令人没有好感的舞步，刘也决定及时止损，回房睡觉。</p><p>回房睡觉。</p><p>睡……</p><p>打开房门，被房间里意料之外的香艳打了个猝不及防。</p><p>“我……靠！任豪！”</p><p>对于在自己房间做爱的变态行径，刘也抓起被这俩人扔到地上的靠枕，冲上去往任豪头上一扇，整套动作一气呵成，神情是堂堂正正，丝毫没有打扰到对方雅致的愧疚。</p><p>他愧疚啥？他不报警就是对得起这一对狗男男！</p><p>“哎呀你咋这狂躁……”任豪随意地划拉了下被打上天的头发，一把攥住他没来得及撤退的小细胳膊，顺势往床上一带，“洛洛想找你，我这不就带着他过来了。”</p><p>刘也扭头一看，小孩胳膊撑在胸脯底下，脸颊红扑扑的，刚喘匀气，笑弯了圆溜溜的大眼睛，撒娇地看着他。</p><p>赵让和何洛洛不一样，前者是惹毛了刘也之后亡羊补牢的撒娇，后者就是纯粹的撒娇狂魔，抱抱亲亲举高高的撒娇简直张嘴就来。刘也被这小东西的糖衣炮弹坑过无数回，这回倒警惕了，下意识地往床边挪，边挪边问：“你找我干哈？”</p><p>见眼神攻势迷不到刘也，何洛洛便塌下腰，让任豪离开自己的身体，然后抱住刘也的脖子，跐溜一下挪到他身边，汗湿的小腿盘了上去，树袋熊一样挂在刘也身上。</p><p>“哎哟……”刘也推也推不得，但又不想轻易就范，“你和任豪做嘛，我要困死了……”</p><p>“不行不行，”何洛洛凑上来，贝齿轻轻咬住刘也薄薄的嘴唇，混沌地说，“我都好久没碰过也哥了。”</p><p>“咱刚搬新房子俩星期好吗，小孩子不要随口胡诌。”</p><p>“那能叫碰吗！”何洛洛底气很足，“豪哥和让让每次都占着地儿不放，我就只能伸个脑袋亲一下！是不是看不起180？！”</p><p>“你这……身高设定倒是啥时候都忘不掉……”</p><p>任豪被晾在一边也不急，抱着胳膊看何洛洛和刘也拌嘴，看这俩小孩讨价还价的拉锯战是完不了了，只好出手主动干预。</p><p>“你干啥！”</p><p>“啵乐乐你咋这不开窍，也不反思反思为啥每回抢不过小giao让，”任豪抓着他双手钉在胸前，一手制住他可劲儿扑腾的上半身，教育道，“得直接上，知道吗，你雅哥就是口是心非。”</p><p>刘也被何洛洛受益匪浅的点头给气懵了：“你胡说啥呢任豪？！”</p><p>“你说每回是不是我开完头，雅哥就抻开了随便操了？”</p><p>何洛洛回忆了一下，眼睛刷的闪出精光，像是突然领悟了什么。</p><p>刘也脸青一阵红一阵，蜷起腿就要往任豪腰上踹。</p><p>任豪稳稳地接住他的脚踝，交到何洛洛手里。小孩似乎从来没有起过这么欺负刘也的心思，手心烫得吓人。</p><p>“安……豪哥先给你开个球……”</p><p>这波擒狐套路着实折服了何洛洛，小孩也不准备抢人头，利利索索地打着辅助，三下五除二就把刘也的装备剥了个精光。</p><p>任豪插手的时候，刘也就明白今天要是不做的话俩人都不会善罢甘休。</p><p>搬家之后他就过上了清心寡欲的生活，和姚琛练练舞，和翟潇闻约着吃东西，通告完了就回，跳舞跳累了就睡。</p><p>只是没想到这秘密行径，压抑久了，还能触底反弹。</p><p>任豪把多余的润滑剂擦在他下腹，抹开之后亮晶晶的一片，闪着淫靡水光，这是他的恶趣味。抹完后把他往床尾拖了拖，将另一条腿折到胸口。他腿被折得狠了，腿根有点酸，但很快他就被股间冰冰凉凉湿滑黏腻的触感吸引了注意力，随便何洛洛接过去摆弄了。</p><p>刘也身体比何洛洛软得多，任总眼光毒辣物尽其用，总是能把他折成各种各样奇怪的模样。</p><p>“你让雅哥给你舔舔。”</p><p>刘也眼珠往下一转，恶狠狠地瞪了任豪一眼。</p><p>“给小孩点儿甜头尝尝嘛。”任豪手指在紧闭的穴口打着圈，“刚操开就搬家，安稳下来又咬得紧紧的了。”手背“啪”的一下甩在他小巧的臀瓣上，“得花时间好好伺候咱雅哥吧？”</p><p>何洛洛挺腰凑过去，刘也眼睛已经闭上了，循着热度歪过头，牙齿收起来，嘴堪堪地包住前端舔弄。</p><p>何洛洛露出交杂着舒爽和不满的奇异表情，“也哥嘴也太小了。”</p><p>刚含进去龟头，嘴就像是张到了极限，没什么肉的脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，他都不敢硬往里顶。</p><p>“雅哥儿哪儿不小啊，是吧。”</p><p>“但上次我和让让一起插进去啦。”</p><p>刘也狠狠一抖，始终忘不掉任豪不在的时候俩臭小子胡来的时候。何洛洛又摆着天真的表情说可怕的事，吓得他差点一口咬下去。</p><p>任豪放开刘也的手，往被冷落的茎身上带。</p><p>屁股里已经被塞了两三根手指，他被搞得迷迷糊糊，单纯握着滚烫的阴茎，也想不起来要动一动。</p><p>纤细滑腻的葱白手指就那样虚虚地握着，何洛洛得不到纾解，憋得脸都红了。最后只好自己上手，攥着刘也的手一起撸动。</p><p>任总的表情里写满了孺子可教也，抽出手指，把已经变得干燥的性器重新涂上润滑液。他握着刘也的腰将他倒提起来，刘也整个人只有肩胛骨和后脑勺还沾着床，就靠肩膀和抵在任豪膝盖上的腰撑着，一条腿也自然而然地落在任豪肩膀上。</p><p>何洛洛吞了口口水，小声说：“也哥好软哦。”</p><p>“嗯哼……”任豪露出骄傲的表情。</p><p>刘也有气无力地看了他一眼，碍于嘴里还塞着东西，一句“你骄傲啥”在喉咙里滚动了两下，又咽了回去。</p><p>他是有点怕任豪上他的，那根肉棍跟他人一样，平时软绵绵的，一来劲儿就显出可怖的形状来。</p><p>他屁股窄，骨盆紧，加上极度紧张，任豪插进来的时候遭了许多推拒。</p><p>刘也奋力一挥手没够到任豪，就明白他是故意把他摆弄成这样，为的就是不让他反抗。</p><p>“嗯……！不行不行不行，”他双目圆瞠，嘴巴哆嗦着喊，“任豪……还……”</p><p>任豪安慰性地摸了摸他的胳膊，微微外抽了一点，又重振旗鼓往他肚子里扎。任豪是开发了这具身体的人，要比刘也自己更了解他的身体。</p><p>刘也一上头就软和了，半眯着湿漉漉的眼睛，十根手指缠住任豪的手腕，气声哀求他换个姿势，他的腰好疼。</p><p>刘也的狐狸眼和小手一起上，这谁扛得住。</p><p>任豪也忘了自己是要给何洛洛开路，抱着刘也翻身过来，让他骑在自己腰上。刘也直不起腰来，像一滩猫似的瘫在任豪身上。</p><p>“对不起对不起，”任豪给他揉腰，“练舞了？”</p><p>他奶呼呼地“嗯”了一声，随着任豪浅浅的律动舒服地哼唧。</p><p>何洛洛跪坐在床上，背着刘也，钦佩地冲任豪比了个大拇指，称赞他枣给得太过及时。</p><p>窄小的屁股艰难地吞下粗大肉棒的场景让他眼巴巴地盯着，暗自吞着唾沫。</p><p>他不甘被冷落，便伏在刘也背上，滚烫的吻顺着微凸的脊梁骨一个接着一个。刘也不安分地扭腰躲了躲，方才因为插入软下去的阴茎又被撩了起来，硬邦邦地夹在他和任豪中间。</p><p>这个姿势实在不能让任豪尽兴，他忍耐了一会儿，竖起膝盖把何洛洛扫下去，直起身来把刘也放倒在床尾，前后摆起腰来，囊袋撞在他没几两肉的屁股上啪啪作响。</p><p>刘也掰不动抱住他腰的任豪的手，只能胡乱蹬了两下腿，哀哀地叫了起来，快感堆积得太迅速也太猛烈，甚至产生了痛苦的错觉。</p><p>他被顶得不停往床尾滑，脑袋悬空着，很快就没了力气。</p><p>忽然门“咔哒”一声，像是一盆凉水泼向刘也发热的大脑。</p><p>“等——”</p><p>来不及了。</p><p>他逃避似的闭上眼，不敢看是谁来了，直到后脑勺被一双大手轻轻托起，他才睁开一只眼看向来人。</p><p>“我要不是突发奇想过来，你们是不是就要坦坦荡荡吃独食儿了？”</p><p>任豪把刘也往上一拉，坦然道：“害你这小孩，不地道，之前你近水楼台的时候，哥哥们说啥了吗？”</p><p>赵让把外套往地下一扔，跪在床尾低头亲了下刘也的额头，又在两人身上扫了一圈，说：“那下个得是我了吧。”</p><p>“不行，先来后到，你今天没份！”何洛洛冒出个头来，“你和豪哥做完之后又没我啥事儿了！”</p><p>“你俩窝里斗啥……”任豪被打断了两回，脾气有点起来了，“赵让洗澡去，回来再说。”</p><p>要么说团里任豪是大哥刘也是老幺呢。</p><p>赵让灰溜溜地钻进浴室，飞快地冲了个澡，出来的时候正赶上濒临高潮的艳丽景象。</p><p>刘也头使劲儿往后仰，没有发胶约束的蓝灰色头发散落在耳侧。何洛洛顺着他起伏的胸脯细细地摸，任豪也没心思搭理赵让，眼睛里只有眼睛红红的小狐狸。</p><p>他爽得眼泪都兜不住了，大颗大颗地往下掉，晕得鬓角湿漉漉一片。</p><p>“嗯……要——豪哥——”</p><p>尖细的嗓音湿哒哒地把欺负人的弟弟叫成哥哥，这谁遭得住。</p><p>没撑两下任豪就交代在里面了。</p><p>任豪在温柔乡里缓了一会，弯腰亲了一下目光还不能聚焦的刘也，干脆地离开了他的身体。</p><p>穴口一时半会儿还合不起来，张着硬币大小的洞缓缓开合。</p><p>“我定点夜宵吧。”任豪拿起手机走向浴室，“想吃啥？”</p><p>“那得是火锅吧。”</p><p>“要啥自行车？”</p><p>“对不起，拉面就行。”</p><p>刘也哪儿有心思想吃什么，有气无力地回了声随便。</p><p>他似乎对刚才何洛洛“一起插进去”的回忆记忆犹新，主动化解两个小崽子的争斗，哆哆嗦嗦地扯掉赵让的浴巾，张嘴含住前端舔，又支着膝盖把屁股送到何洛洛跟前。</p><p>想必雅哥对自己的口交技术没有清醒的认知。</p><p>但这吊着双眼睛可怜巴巴的样子瞬间击中了赵让。</p><p>这也没啥不好的，刘也的举动反过来证明他在刘也心里已经比何洛洛要成熟了。</p><p>何洛洛当然不知道赵让有什么大逆不道的心理活动。</p><p>他扶着性器挺身进入毫无反抗能力的后穴，心想任豪这不是开了球，这是把球都给他打到洞口，就差他一计直球入洞了。</p><p>被操熟了的穴肉又软又湿，一插进去就把肉棒缠绵地裹紧了。这一刹那，何洛洛腰眼都酸了——他不经常做上位，不太习惯这样直截了当的快感。</p><p>“哎嘿，”床上的男人总能激发出超越平时数倍的敏感，赵让这回排不上号，察觉到何洛洛的异常便更加嘚瑟了，“你这得多练练啊。”</p><p>何洛洛冷静一番，冲赵让挤眉弄眼地摆了个鬼脸。</p><p>赵让也只能逞口舌之快，刘也难得都求他了，若他还不领这个情，强行作弄他到崩溃的话，接下来一段时间肯定没有好果子吃。</p><p>他像方才何洛洛一样，抓着刘也的手抚慰被冷落的茎身，心想明天得早来占位，占位得锁门，看谁还能抢他的好事。</p><p>任豪估计是在厕所里玩手机，玩到铃声响起来，才围着浴袍趿拉着拖鞋出来。</p><p>情事进行得很温吞，刘也才有余力瞥了他一眼。</p><p>他的浴袍穿在任豪身上有点小。本来任豪的肌肉就不算夸张，但被这个浴袍一衬，倒真有几分味道。</p><p>“我去拿外卖。”</p><p>何洛洛头也不抬地嗯了一声，渐渐加快了速度。</p><p>后面越刺激，前面就越混乱。赵让已经放弃了，静静等着何洛洛让位。</p><p>他太着急了，根本不想等何洛洛消去余韵，就把刘也从他身下拉出来。</p><p>“嗯……？”刘也迷迷瞪瞪挂在赵让身上，鼻音撒娇似的，“干嘛啊……”</p><p>明天好不好过再说，他今天得好过！</p><p>“你……”赵让在他耳边叹了口气，“你嘴上功夫真差，也哥。”</p><p> </p><p>三十分钟过去，仨人还没动静，估摸着赵让也上了。</p><p>任豪嗦着粉，心想还好没真的买四份拉面，要不然都得沱成什么样子了。</p><p>又等了一会儿，何洛洛和赵让一前一后下来了。</p><p>“刘也呢？”</p><p>赵让轻咳一声：“睡了。”</p><p>仨人话不多说，默默地坐下吃起了夜宵。</p><p>“也哥……”懒洋洋的声音渐渐靠近，“还不睡啊？”</p><p>三个人嘴里要么咬着肉片要么咬着筷子，齐刷刷地扭过头去看向楼梯口。</p><p>翟潇闻显然还有点迷糊，结合之前的经验，八目相对之下，悠悠地开口：“咋就你们仨吃……也哥没一起啊？”</p><p>赵让咕咚一下咽了口唾沫。</p><p>一样的场景，一样的翟潇闻，就缺了个刘也，但……</p><p>翟潇闻终于意识到了什么，眉毛一皱：“你们咋在这啊？”</p><p>与俩小孩哆哆嗦嗦形成强烈对比的是成熟稳重的豪哥。</p><p>“不好意思。”</p><p>任总笑得体面又官方，话里有话，真实暧昧地包裹在表象之下。</p><p>“……我们来吃个夜宵。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>